


(in all the world) there is no love for you but mine

by enbyreneewalker



Series: autistic andrew minyard [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Autistic Andrew Minyard, Genderfluid Kevin Day, M/M, Nonbinary Neil Josten, and i nearly made myself cry thinking about what happens to black cats around halloween, i gave abby two cats, idk fuck you thats why, it's very soft and romantic because, kevin is genderfluid and using she/her in this fic, neil says "i love you" for the first time, one of andrew's special interests is cats, so don't be surprised at that, their names are sock and staple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyreneewalker/pseuds/enbyreneewalker
Summary: “Wait. Hold on. Can we go back to what Matt said? I am not your child.” Neil scowled at Matt.Dan jumped in. “You are our child. You’re baby.”Neil sighed. “Matt. Dan. I’ve killed people. I am not ‘baby’.”“No, you’re baby,” Andrew said.“See! Even Andrew agrees with us!” Matt said with a smile. His face fell. “Oh no, even Andrew agrees with us.”or, team bonding dinner at Abby's!!!!
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau (mentioned), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: autistic andrew minyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	(in all the world) there is no love for you but mine

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! sorry this took me a bit to get out, I got some new classes added on and was trying to adjust to them, but it's here now!! 
> 
> i mentioned this in tags but kevin is genderfluid and is using she/her in this fic, so don't be surprised at that!

Abby had adopted two cats shortly after the end of the season, two pathetic little furballs that Andrew had begrudgingly admitted he maybe didn’t hate. The unfortunate thing was that she allowed the foxes to name the poor fuckers, and they were now stuck with the names Sock and Staple.

She had invited the foxes over for dinner, as a bit of a team bonding experience. Andrew only let Neil drag him along because of the idiot kittens. The couple had visited a few times before, and Andrew had developed a bond with them. 

Neil led him up to the door, knocking on it politely before Abby opened it quickly. “Hey, you two! Dan, Matt, and Kevin are here already, and Andrew, the cats are both on the couch.”

He nodded once at her, before pushing past and heading into the living room. The kittens were curled up on the couch, and Staple looked up at him after hearing his approach. She yawned, waking up her sister. Andrew sat next to the two, softly running a hand over Sock’s white fur. He stared at the two for a bit. “The world is a cold, heartless place. But you don’t know that. You don’t know anything. You two are so fucking stupid. ” He leaned down to pick up Staple and kissed her on the top of her head.

He lay down on the couch, putting Staple down on his chest. She looked at him for a while as he brushed through her fur with his fingers, before settling down and resting her head on his chest. The weight was comfortable, and he looked up at the ceiling, resting in comfortable thought. 

He’d always liked cats, and being around them made him feel… calm in a way he couldn’t put words to. He remembered being on a school field trip to the animal shelter in grade school, the chaperones thought they had lost him and panicked until they found him laying on his back in the kitten room, several of the kittens either curled up with him or walking all over him. Foster homes rarely had cats, but he remembered befriending the stray cats that lived around the various homes. When he learned what happened to black cats around Halloween time, he spent a while building a small shelter, stealing cat food, and setting it all up in a hidden, safe place where he could check on them. He had beaten up several stupid teenagers to save the black cats and brought them back to this small shelter. During middle school and high school, he would check out books from school libraries about cats, about their behaviors, biology, whatever he could get his hands on (secretly, of course, he couldn’t ruin his Bad Boy reputation).

He heard a short laugh from the doorway and tilted his head up to see Allison staring at him. “So, I guess you’re not as much of a monster as we thought you were.”

“Fuck off Reynolds.” He was tired of the team calling him a monster. He told Neil it didn’t bother him, but it never failed to get under his skin. He didn’t care that he wouldn’t fit in with them. But knowing that he would be labeled as a “monster” for presenting differently from them, even by the outcasts that were the foxes, made him angry. It showed they didn’t even care to try to understand him, preferring to push him away instead of admitting that they might be interpreting his actions incorrectly.

She paused, and he looked up to her. She seemed regretful. “Hey, I’m sorry for- you know, being a dick. Or whatever. Anyway,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Dinner is almost ready.” She lingered in the doorway after speaking, leaving after Andrew gave her a short nod.

He stayed in the same position for a few seconds, before starting to get up while still holding Staple in the same position so that she wasn’t disturbed. He walked into the kitchen, observing the comfortable chaos as all the dishes were put onto the table. Neil was sitting down next to Matt and flashed Andrew a grin when they saw him. He rolled his eyes, walking over and sitting in the chair next to them. They reached out to pet Staple once he situated her on his lap, the stupid cat purring and arching into their touch.

Andrew glared at them, before picking Staple up and placing her on their lap. He reached for the food, thankful that Abby knew some of his safe foods so he wouldn’t have to deal with going hungry. The dinner conversation continued for a bit before Andrew picked Staple up from where she was sitting on Neil’s lap.

“Damn, we may have found something Andrew cares about more than Neil,” Dan said, laughing.

Neil laughed beside Andrew. He turned and glared at them, to which they responded with a playful shrug.

“Cats are just less annoying than you assholes. I’d rather spend my precious, _precious_ time with Staple than with y’all.” He was cut off by a loud meow for attention and looked to his side to see Sock curling around the legs of Neil’s chair. “Hey, asshat. You wanna get on Neil’s lap?”

She didn’t respond, just continuing to purr and look up at him. He felt his face curl into a soft, small smile. “I have to do everything around here, don’t I.” He lifted her, bringing her up to eye level and scowling at her, before dumping Sock in Neil’s lap.

“Have you ever thought about getting cats of your own, Andrew?” 

He looked up at Abby, taking a few seconds to think before answering. “I never thought I would be… able to. I took care of the strays around homes and protected black cats around Halloween, sure, but cats of my own were out of the question.” He kept his face flat and his voice emotionless as he spoke, but looked down at Staple’s curled up form for a bit before looking back up. “But if I’m able to, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen.”

Neil looked at him. “Huh,” they said.

“What.”

Neil looked away. “Oh, _nothing.”_

“One day I will kill you, Josten.”

“Can you two stop your freaky ass flirting for one minute,” Matt said. “Also, Minyard, if you kill my child I will punch you, knives, or no knives.”

“You think this is bad?” Kevin said. “You should try living in the same dorm with the two.” Andrew glared at her, and she scoffed. “What? Like it’s not true?”

“Don’t think I haven’t overheard your calls with Knox and Jean. We are not even half as bad as you three are,” Andrew retaliated.

Her head jerked up. “I- excuse you? How do you-”

“We all know you’re boning them, Day, you don’t have to pretend any different,” Aaron said, sounding bored as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Can we not talk about who my daughter is ‘boning’? I’m begging.” Wymack had his head in his hands. 

“Wait. Hold on. Can we go back to what Matt said? I am not your child.” Neil scowled at Matt.

Dan jumped in. “You are our child. You’re baby.”

Neil sighed. “Matt. Dan. I’ve killed people. I am not ‘baby’.”

“No, you’re baby,” Andrew said. 

“See! Even Andrew agrees with us!” Matt said with a smile. His face fell. “Oh no, even _Andrew_ agrees with us.”

Neil crossed their arms, leaning back in their chair with a frown. Andrew looked at them for a few seconds, before bringing his finger up and poking them in the cheek.

“Hey!”

The entire table started laughing at Neil's offended look. Andrew shrugged. “Don’t blame me. Your face is very poke-able.” 

After a short nod of permission, Neil rested their head on Andrew’s shoulder, reaching over to pet Staple. The rest of the dinner passed, Neil jumping into conversations and Andrew continuing to pet Staple and Sock. They left shortly after the dinner was cleaned up, as they had decided to head to Columbia for the weekend.

Andrew and Neil had gotten most of the way to the Columbia house before Neil spoke up. “Do you? Want a cat of your own, I mean?”

Andrew thought about it for a few minutes. “I wouldn’t… hm. I don’t,” he waved his hand in front of his face in the way he did when he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. “Cats would be. Acceptable.”

Neil smiled, knowing what Andrew meant. “Ok.”

They drove for a half-hour more before reaching the Columbia house, the two entering and breathing in the feeling of _home._

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, turning to his partner. _His partner._ It had taken a while for the two to come to terms with being “something”, but know that they were there, Andrew wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Neil yawned, their arms stretching up. “Hm. Too tired.”

Andrew nodded, turning and heading into the kitchen. He pulled out ice cream for himself and some of the cut-up fruit leftovers from the previous weekend, placing them both on the counter and lifting himself up to sit on the counter. Neil placed themself in between Andrew’s legs, resting their head on his chest. Andrew tapped their shoulder twice, wrapping his arms around Neil after a nod. He lay his chin on their head, closing his eyes and swaying back and forth slightly.

“I love you,” Neil murmured. Andrew froze. “You don’t have to say it back, not now, not ever. But I do.” They pulled back their head to look at Andrew. “I love you.”

Andrew looked at Neil, placing his hands on either side of their face and bringing them in for a kiss after a silent ‘ _yes’_ . The kiss conveyed more than Andrew’s words ever could, the silent _‘i love you’_ present in the way he held Neil’s face in his hands, in the way he pressed his lips softly against theirs. To Andrew, it conveyed his love better than words could, and by the way Neil was smiling into the kiss, they knew it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i imagine this to take place after they are together for a few years and andrew has had a Lot of therapy. i didn't add in the freshman because this started out as purely self-indulgent and I just didn't feel like it, so yeah. but that's why andrew didn't immediately run away after neil told him he loved him, because they both knew they loved each other and it was even teasingly joked about like in my last fic in this series (it was just not said straight up like this). but I don't think saying it out loud would be a huge, necessary thing for andrew, and it would be easier for him to show it through his actions.
> 
> anyway, thank you guys SO MUCH for leaving comments and kudos and even just reading!!! it means the actual world to me and I love every single one of you.


End file.
